just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - performed by various characters
Lyrics Nightclub: What Is Love? What Is Love? Where are You? (Extreme): I'm going to throw the acorn in JDM Nightclub's pants, so the squirrels will bite his butt! Mwahahahahaha! Extreme hits the acorn into JDM Nightclub's pants and the squirrels jump in to get them Nightclub: Ah! Ah! Squirrels!!! They're about to bite my butt! Ouch! Damn It! D'oh! This Way (P1): Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream! Nightclub: BWAAAAAH! My butt! My butt! There are squirrels in my pants! This Way (P4): That boy's got some serious squirrels in his pants... Nightclub: The squirrels are biting my butt! This Way (P2): Tell me what's making you jump like that! (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) This Way (P1): Ain't got no chickens, ain't got no rats (S-I-M-P) Nightclub: Squirrels in my pants! This Way (P3): S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me This Way (P4): Step right over and watch me put it down... Nightclub: Squirrels! Squirrels! (S to the I to the M to the P) This Way (P4): Step right over and watch me put it... S to the I to the M to the P! Hip Hop: Who you got back home, watering your plants? (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) West Coast: How can I qualify for government grants? (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) Rapper: Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) Techno: Got an Aunt Florence living in France He can't see the... Nightclub: ...Squirrels in my pants! Twerk: Step right over and watch me put it down... Nightclub: Squirrels! Squirrels! (S to the I to the M to the P) Twerk: Step right over and watch me put it... S to the I to the M to the P! Techno: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) This Way (P2): There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! (S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!) Hip Hop: Yeah... Proletariat and bourgeoisie! (Baby you don't need an academic degree!) This Way (P4): Everybody's smellin' my potpourri! Nightclub: Squirrels! Squirrels! (S to the I to the M to the P!) Twerk: Step right over and watch me put it down... Nightclub: Squirrels! Squirrels! (S to the I to the M to the P) Twerk: Step right over and watch me put it... Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on! All: S to the I to the M to the P! S to the I to the M to the P! This Way (P2): If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! Nightclub: Squirrels! Squirrels! (S to the I to the M to the P!) Hip Hop: If you're losin' your hair, get yourself implants! West Coast: If you're wrestlin' a bear, then you ain't got a chance! Rapper: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! All: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants! Nightclub: Oh... It's Animals Extreme's fault! Animals Extreme has done it! oh... faints This Way (P1): Wow! He had actual squirrels in his pants. West Coast: We just got served! Jdm nightclub gameplay.png JD 2015 WTW.jpg WestCoast.jpg Techno.jpg JDMRunningMan.png IMG 0818.jpg JDMachineTwerkTwerk.png Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show Category:Musicals